For the noise generated through a toilet lid falling down and striking a toilet seat or through a door being shut and hitting a doorframe, the development of small applicable damping structures have been ongoing in the industry for the muting effect. Although pluralities of damping devices exist on the market, they are provided with a sharply decreasing performance and a short life after used for a while.